Always Kiss Me Goodnight
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: It has been three years since Naraku's defeat,since Kikyou's death and since the well closed up, never to open again. Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever be together again? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I was pretty nervous writing this so I hope that there is no mistakes but if so please let me know and I will fix it, I'am terribly sorry if that does happen :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything about it. **

**Chapter one:**

It was another beautiful day in the feudal era, spring time had now arrived. There was only one thing, one person, that could make it even more beautiful. Like that person once had, she had an effect on many of the people there nearly everyone seemed to love her, that person everyone was no other than Kagome Higurashi.

It has been about three years since Naraku's defeat and also Kikyou's death, Inuyasha was lonely and depressed, even though he tried not to show it in front of the others but he couldn't deny it to himself. Miroku and Sango were now married and had a growing family, they couldn't have been happier but even they still wonder what ever became of their friend. Little Shippo was training to become a full-fledged fox demon, when he would come back he was also hit with the disappointment that his new momma hadn't yet returned, he had become to wonder if he would ever see her again.

Inuyasha was out taking a walk one night, not really knowing where his destination would lie, nor did he care. He was thinking about Kagome, his Kagome. No one would ever be able to completely understand how he was feeling inside, the hurt, the agony his heart was forced to suffer. It was like he died that day, the day he came back without her, he never seemed to get any better after that. Life just wasn't the same without her anymore, her needed her beside him.

Kagome was the only one who ever really accepted him for who he was, and what he was. She had taught him so many things she taught him how to smile, believe in people, to shed tears for others, kindness, and love. Those lessons to this day he has not forgotten nor would he ever forget, because if he did, that would mean that he's forgotten about her, he couldn't forget her, he loved her to damn much. Kagome was his everything, his only reason for living.

Inuyasha looked around only to find himself at the bone-eaters well, he had come here quite frequently like every three days and wait for her return.

"The bone-eaters well" Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. Tears swelled up in his eyes he let them go free, he needed to cry, needed to let it all out. Inuyasha was full of anger and depression, he turned his hands into fist and hit the ground has hard as he could, "AHHHH WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" He sat down on the grass holding his legs to his chest and started to cry even harder.

"Kagome…why did you have to go...I know it wasn't your fault and that the well sealed on its own." Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood up looking into the well now, his tears falling into it so hard that it seemed like he was going to end up filling the well with just his tears.

"Kagome, I miss you and wish you were here…..and I...I...love you!, I just wish I had told you that while you were still here, maybe things would have been different?" All Inuyasha could think was 'Kagome are you trying to come back? Back to me? Kagome all I can do is hope that someday you will return to me, that you will find a way to be with me again my koi.'

And with that he fell asleep dreaming of the day when he would see her once again.

The next morning he woke up with an idea, 'I know what to do, to let Kagome know how much she is missed and loved here' He ran till he reached Sango and Miroku's hut he goes inside to find Miroku playing with his twin daughters and Sango making everyone breakfast.

"Hey monk, can we talk?" Inuyasha said to him looking directly at Miroku and his daughters, "Sure old friend" Miroku said with a smile. They decided to take a walk alongside a close by river.

"Miroku I think that I have figured out a way to contact Kagome, What if we get something to write on and send her messages? She is sure to find them in the well" Inuyasha looked at him as of saying help. Miroku looks at his friend with sympathy in his eyes and sighs "Inuyasha, yes it is possible for her to receive them since ours would be coming from the past to the future, but my dear friend I hope you do realize since Kagome is in the future that she will not be able send any back?" Inuyasha, who is starting to get pissed asks "And why the hell not monk?" Miroku walks closer to him, rest his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Because Inuyasha it's impossible to send messages from the future to the past, the reason it could happen from past to future is simply because things and or objects from the past can be left for the future to find, it cannot happen the other way around, I'm very sorry Inuyasha…."

**Okay there you guys go thank you for reading :) oh and you're probably wondering what "koi" means it means "love" in Japanese. I just had to throw one Japanese word in there. Okay so yes I know that this was kinda a depressing chapter to start out with, I did try to put in something else but it just didn't seem right and I needed to add this one instead. Please review and tell me how it was rather you did like it or not, I have no problem accepting criticism, it helps me to become a better writer. If by any chance you do have questions just ask and I will give you an answer, thank you, bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter I hope everyone will like it :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha (even though I wouldn't mind owning the series I still don't) **

**Chapter two:**

It was a beautiful night in Kagome's time, the wind was blowing, the insects were making their usual sound it was a very peaceful and calming night.

Kagome was in her room, sitting on her bed, just staring out into the night sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight" Kagome heard her mother say, she turned around to see her mother smiling, she always had one of the warmest smiles, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you" Kagome smiled "Oh, hi mom, it's okay you just startled me that's all I'm fine." Her mom walked over and sat down beside her daughter, she held her arms out to her and Kagome gladly fell into her mother's embrace.

"Kagome dear I know trust me I do but also trust me when I say that everything is going to be alright" Kagome understood what her mom had meant by that, she knew that her mom was referring to her father but she didn't understand how her mom knew everything was going to be alright, how could she possibly predict the future? Kagome lifted her head and looked her mother in the eyes and asked "How do you know mama, how can you be sure?" Kagome started to cry, and laid her head back onto her mother's chest.

Her mom sighed and said "Kagome I know because I felt the same way after you're father passed on and I can't look into the future, even though it would be helpful sometimes I still can't, I know everything will be alright because everything seems to work out in the end, it always does." She began to stroke her daughter's soft black hair "I know that it seems like no one could ever really understand what you are feeling right now, if you ever want to talk I'm always going to be right here just like I've always been."

Kagome just kept crying into her mother's chest, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her mom noticed this and simply said "You don't have to say anything dear, it's going to be okay I promise." She lifted her daughters head and gave her a reassuring smile, "How about I make us some nice hot tea? Hmmm how does that sound?" Kagome smiled back "That sounds great mom" Her mother stood up to leave and go to make the tea. "I will come and get you when it's ready".

Fifteen minutes passed and Kagome heard a soft knock on her door, "come in" she called. The door opened and it was her mother "it's ready dear why don't you come down stairs with me?" She walked with her mother down the stairs and into the kitchen; she sat down at the table while her mother poured two cups of tea.

"Thanks mama" Kagome said after taking the first sip of her tea, "You're welcome dear". Taking another sip she looked into her mother's eyes once again, "Do you think that…." Is what she started to say, her mom waited patiently for her daughter to continue, knowing that she was only looking for the words to say next.

A minute later Kagome took a deep breath and continued to say "that I will ever see Inuyasha again? I miss him so much mom" Once she was finally able to get it all out more tears were starting to swell up in her eyes. "In all honesty Kagome, I do believe that you will see him again, I'm not sure how or when I just have that feeling, you will." This made Kagome smile, her mom giggled a little and said "And by the way no I'm not just saying it to make you happy or because I'm your mom and you think that I have to say these things, I really meant it" She hugged her mother tightly and said "Thank you mom"

Her mom pulled her away so she could look into her eyes; she now had a very serious expression on her face. "Kagome I want you to promise me something, okay?" Kagome now being very serious said "Okay mama what is it?" She had no idea what her mom wanted her to promise, but she knew that when her mom had that look in her face, it was worth it.

"Kagome I want you to promise me that you will never give up hope, because a life without hope really isn't a life at all, we all need something to look forward to and this is yours. Will you promise me that please?" her mother said, "Yes mom of course I will, and in all honesty I don't think that I could ever lose it. Hope is all I have left to do and it's what I'm going to keep on doing for the rest of my life if I have too…..I think of him every day and every time I do it reminds me of exactly how much I do love him, I love Inuyasha more than anything mom."

Kagome looked down at her now empty cup her mother gave a soft giggle, "Oh my dear Kagome, I've known this for a long time now, I knew the first day that I was going to end up losing my little girl to him." Kagome gave her a confused look, "call it a mother's instinct but I knew, and honestly I wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law, he treats you good, yes even though the both of you might have some nasty arguments every couple has them no matter how long they've been together, and I can tell that he loves you very much. That's all a mother could ever ask for". It made Kagome happy to hear her mom say that.

"Thanks mom that means a lot" Kagome said with a smile. "Could I be excused please? I would like to go outside for a bit in the cool night air" Her mother nodded "Sure dear but please wear a jacket? It's getting chilly out there". Kagome smiled, "Sure thing mom, I'll see you in the morning" Kagome went to grab her jacket and head outside.

As Kagome was walking in the cool night air she decided that she was going to go to the well. Once she was inside and had gone down the stairs she sat on the edge of the well. All she could think about was Inuyasha, of course she missed everyone else too but she missed Inuyasha more.

"Inuyasha, I wish you could hear me and I wish I could hear you to, I wish I could come back to you, back to the feudal era. I can't even call my time home anymore; to me it doesn't feel like my home anymore, my home is there in the feudal era with you and our friends. I love you Inuyasha more than you'll ever know."

Kagome turned to look inside the well, she didn't know why, but something was telling her to do so, so she obeyed. The moon's light was shining down into the well and there appeared to be an object inside it. 'What is that?' Kagome thought to herself. She grabbed a ladder and went down into the well, wishing that right about now she would be seeing blue all around her taking her to where she wanted to go, but of course that didn't happen.

She bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a rock with a message on it, which read:

**Kagome…come back**

**remember you promised me **

**that you would never leave **

**my side.**

**please come back Kagome**

**Inuyasha.**

"Oh Inuyasha I wish I could, you have no idea how bad I want to return and see you again, and be by your side like I promised you that I would be. I want nothing more than that. I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, well here is chapter three I hope you all like it, please review! I would appreciate it a lot. Well enjoy the story! **

**Chapter three:**

Kagome spent most of that night in the well house; she had cried herself to sleep. She was still holding her message that Inuyasha had sent to her. She was shocked awake by a loud noise outside, not knowing what it could have been, she decided to go and check it out.

Once she was outside she saw that it was only her cat Buyo, "Oh Buyo, you silly cat what made you do that?" He had run into their metal trash can, not really paying attention to where he was going. The poor cat was spooked, shacking like a leaf. Kagome looked around but couldn't see anything that would have spooked him so badly.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now Buyo lets go in now okay?" She said as she was petting him on his back, he purred in response and snuggled up to her chest.

When she got inside the house she very quietly set the cat down and tried her best not to wake anyone while she snuck into her bedroom and very easily shut the door so it wouldn't make a sound.

She placed her rock message on the night stand by her bed, and walked over to her dresser to take out a pair of pajamas. Then she finally went to her bed, sleep soon took her over.

The next morning, the sun was shining bright in the sky waking up Kagome from her dreams; the sun was telling her that it was time to start another day.

Kagome got up out of bed, walked to her dresser and grabbed her school uniform out of the drawer. She couldn't believe that in a week she would be graduating from High School.

'I know that I should be more excited about graduating, it used to be so important to me to be able to graduate and say I did it finally, but now it was almost like it could pass by and I wouldn't even care. I would give all this up right now, if only it would mean that I could see Inuyasha again!" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome walked over to her night stand, picked up the message and ran her fingers over the words, "I promise Inuyasha, I'm never going to give up hope that someday we will be together again." She smiled as she whispered that to herself.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door, "Kagome dear are you up?" Her mother asked her.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Yes mom, come on in" the door opened and her mother came through.

"It's time to get ready for school dear" her mother said with a sweet smile on her face, "You're breakfast is waiting for you down stairs, why don't you come and eat while you still have time?"

Kagome nodded and said "Okay mama".

'I'll never be able to understand how my mom is always such a morning person'

Kagome went down stairs and sat down to eat her breakfast, pancakes her favorite. Once she was finished, she took care of her plate, and grabbed her yellow backpack. "Bye mom, bye grandpa!" Kagome said as she was walking out the door.

To her surprise she was on time for once in her life, she always seemed to be late for school. Kagome walked into the school and went to her locker; she grabbed whatever she would need for that class, basically her book, paper, and pencils or pen.

Walking down the hall Kagome saw her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. "Hey there Kagome!"

Kagome waved at them and stopped at the door to the class room, where they were standing. "Hey girls, what's up?" she said with a smile.

"We heard that you turned down Hojo again" Ayumi said, Kagome just nodded.

"You know that he's had a crush on you since the seventh grade?" Eri said.

"Why don't you just give him a chance? Yuka said.

'Not this again…..why me?' Kagome thought. Just then the bell rang 'saved by the bell' she sighed.

"Good morning class, I hope you have a happy last day today but just to keep you're minds going we are going to be having a pop quiz so could you all please put you're books away and take out you're paper and pencils? We will start in just a few minutes" The teacher said.

When the class was over, Kagome went back to her locker to get ready for the next class.

"There you are Kagome, you disappeared after math class, and you never answered my question" Yuka said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Look I'm just not interested in the guy alright, and I don't really care to have a boyfriend right now okay?" Kagome asked. The other girls had their thinking faces on, and when that happened it wasn't good.

"Oh I get it you are still in love with your ex, am I right?" Eri said very curiously.

'When will these girls learn to mind their own business? Don't they have lives of their own?' Kagome thought with tears swelling up in her eyes. "Do we have to talk about this? I would rather not right now please?" Kagome said with her head toward the floor.

"Sure Kagome" Ayumi said "we'll talk later".

After school was over Kagome was on her way back home. She heard someone running to catch up to her, being a little afraid to look back she started to speed up the pace, "Hey Kagome slow down will ya?" Yep just what she was afraid of it was Hojo, Kagome turned around and saw Hojo out of breath trying to catch up to her.

"Oh sorry Hojo" Kagome said looking at him.

"It's okay Kagome, hey I was wondering, would you like to go and see a movie tonight and maybe have some dinner with me?" Hojo had a hopeful look in his eyes, that he might get a yes this time from her.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hojo I'm sorry but no, I can't, I see you more as a friend than I do a boyfriend. I do like you but not in the way you want me to".

Hojo now had a disappointment look in eyes, "Okay fair enough Kagome, so friends?" he said with a smile.

She simply nodded; "yes" Hojo was happy with that. "I have to go now Hojo so I'll talk to you sometime bye".

Kagome was relived to be home, she went up to her bedroom glad to be done with school, and she wouldn't have to go back until graduation day.

Kagome lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and started day dreaming again she caught herself doing that a lot especially when she was in deep thought. She opened her eyes, smiling she decided to take a nap hoping that she will have more dreams.

The week past by rather quickly for her, before she knew it she was at the school ready to get her diploma. After the ceremony Kagome tells her mom that she and her friends were accepted into a university.

On the way home Kagome was thinking of how she returned to her time in present day Japan. 'Inuyasha came and saved me from the darkness, little did I know that I was in the darkness for three whole days, when I wished for the jewel to disappear forever a bright yellow light surrounded us, then a pillar of light formed and we were back here. My mom, grandpa, and little brother Sota were waiting for me, I ran over to hug my mom but when I turned around to thank Inuyasha another pillar of light emerged and he was gone…and I was stuck here, I couldn't see him anymore."

Once she was home she went up to her room to change clothes, she found herself walking to the well, she felt like she had to.

Kagome opened the door to the well house, walked down the stairs, looking at the well she started to think. 'Was it the feelings I had that day that made the well stop working? I don't want to live in a world without Inuyasha; Inuyasha I wish to see you!"

Kagome lowered her head "Huh" she looked back down into the well "the sky" she whispered. Her mother comes in the shrine and looks into the well as well, seeing the sky at the bottom of it. Kagome turned to her mother "Mom I've been thinking…." Her mother grabs her shoulders "Kagome" she smiled "I understand". This made Kagome smile, and she jumped into the well for the last time.

**Well there you guys go! What did you think? Did you hate it, or like it? Please review I would love to hear / read your thoughts on the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter four! Please read and review, sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Chapter four**

Inuyasha was walking through the village one day, enjoying the sun's warm rays of light. The temperature was perfect not hot but yet not cold, it was right in the middle. Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango walking down the road with their children.

"Inuyasha hi, what are you up to today?" Sango said with a warm smile on her face.

"I don't know yet, I still need to figure that out" Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Miroku walked over to him "We since you have nothing to do today so far, could you help us with the twins today? We need to do the laundry, it would help us out. You know how difficult it can be with them, they seem to think that the fresh clean clothes are a big leaf pile." Miroku said laughing.

"Keh, yeah I guess" Inuyasha said looking at his friend.

On the way there they ran into Shippo "hey Inuyasha guess what? I just got promoted!"

Inuyasha looked up at the big pink ball in the sky, "nice job kid" Inuyasha said with a small soft smile.

Shippo then transformed back into his normal self, "can I come with you?" he said looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha patted Shippo on the head, "sure kid, come on" Shippo smiled and hoped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

It only took a few minutes to get to the hut; Inuyasha sat on a rock with the girls and started playing with them. Shippo sat down next to him on a smaller rock more his size.

The twins loved to play with his ears, much like Kagome used to but at least she was gentle, they were rough. Inuyasha knew that they didn't mean to be, he understood that they were just children, but still it hurt….bad.

"Keh, can you control the twins?" Inuyasha said Miroku turned around to face his daughters "girls leave Inuyasha's ears alone" he said with a stern voice so they knew he meant it.

Sango looked up from the basket "I'm sorry Inuyasha".

Just then a familiar sent hit Inuyasha's nose, 'can't be' Inuyasha thought to himself, he stood up "Okay girls go and slay the fox" he said then gently tossed them onto an unsuspecting Shippo. "HEY WAIT! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Shippo wined.

Inuyasha just took off running, 'I know this sent anywhere, there is no way I could mistake it!" he thought as he ran to the well.

Once he arrived at the well, he froze for a mere second in complete shock, from sight that he saw, coming from the well; it was Kagome she was finally back. He reached his hand down inside the well her hand griped his and he pulled her out of the well.

Happiness filled both of their eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, were you waiting for me?" Kagome said with her prize winning smile. 'Of course he's been waiting for me that was a dumb question' she thought to herself.

All Inuyasha could think to do was to hold her, tightly in his arms. His heart was overfilled with so much emotion, joy, happiness, love. Beating rapidly he thought his heart would just come right out of his chest.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. 'Please don't let this be a dream, I don't know if my heart would be able to take it' he thought as he held her. "Idiot, what have you been doing this whole time?" was all he could think to say at that point and time.

Kagome couldn't have been happier herself; this was all she ever wanted, all she ever wished for in these past three years, was all right here in Inuyasha's arms. Her heart was filled with so much love that she thought it would burst. She didn't want to leave his tight embrace.

"Kagome!" She turned to see that it was her good friends Miroku, Sango, her son Shippo and some three new friends that she has yet to meet.

"It's been much too long Kagome" she heard Miroku say, she smiled and said "I'm back!"

Shippo ran and landed into Kagome's arms, "I'm so happy you're back mama!" he said tearing up in his new mother's arms. Kagome held him close to her "that's right and I'm her to stay for good" Kagome said smiling as she wiped away his tears.

Miroku was holding the twins one on each arm. "Daddy who that?" one little girl asked her father.

Miroku looked down at his daughter, Miroku gave a small laugh. "That my dear daughter is our good friend Kagome."

The girls looked up at their dad with a very confused expression. "Daddy can we get down?" Miroku nodded his head and gently placed them on the ground. The girls slowly walked over to where Kagome was standing. "Hi" the both said in unison waving up.

Kagome bent down to their level, "Hello girls, you both are very pretty". That made them smile, "What are your names". Kagome asked the girls sweetly.

"I'm Marii" said the one on the left, "And I'm Seera" said the other. Marii looked surprised "Oh! And that on mommy's back is our new baby brother Roorensu".

"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you" Kagome said with a smile, then she stood up and walked over to Sango and looked at the newborn on her back, "It's very nice to meet you as well Roorensu".

Sango gave her adopted sister a hug "It's good to see you again Kagome" She said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back "Same here Sango I'm extremely happy to be back". Kagome then walked over to Miroku "It's good to see you again too Miroku, I've missed all of you and I'm glad that I could also meet some new friends."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and stood by her side, she looked up at him and gave him that smile again, that he had always loved. "I wanted to tell you that I found your message that was in the well, I missed you too a lot." This made Inuyasha tear up though he tried his best not to show it. Kagome saw this and decided not to mention it. They will have their alone time later on.

**So there you all go please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this, also if you have any ideas on what I'm going to do next let me know and I can let you know if you're right or not or even close :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry about not updating in forever, well I hope that you all enjoy it now. Please read and review, I'm looking forward to what everyone has to say.**

**Chapter Five**

It's been three weeks now since Kagome's return; she has been staying with Miroku and Sango in their cozy little home, she would try to help them as much as she could, but that mostly ended up being when it came to helping out with the children. That's when it seemed they needed the help most of all.

Kagome hasn't seen much of Inuyasha, but that was to be expected, he was very busy in his own work. He was working on building Kagome a house of her own. He had Miroku and some of the other village men helping out.

They all worked around the clock, from sun up till sunset, only taking breaks at meal time. Their women would bring them their food for that meal. Kagome always brought Inuyasha his meals; He would walk about a mile or two away from the site so that she wouldn't see it. He wanted the house to be a complete surprise for her.

The house was nearly finished; it would be completed by the end of the day. Inuyasha was excited he couldn't wait to show it to her. 'I hope she likes this' he thought to himself. Soon it was lunch time and Inuyasha went on his normal two mile walk to go meet Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Over here" Kagome said with a smile on her face, she loved it when she was able to see him and bring him meals, but she understood the reason why that he wasn't around much.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said he returned her smile. Kagome held out her hands gave him his lunch.

"Here you go, I hope you like it" Kagome said she turned around to leave so that he could eat and get back to work.

"Wait! Please, stay here I don't have to go back just yet. Would you like to stay with me till I do?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes. Kagome nodded "I would like that" They sat together and talked for a good hour. Then Inuyasha had to return to the site but he promised Kagome that they would get together later.

When he arrived back at the work site, it was nearly dark with not much time left to work. Inuyasha was determined to finish this tonight, even if he had to finish it on his own.

A couple of hours later night had fallen and the stars were out, being just as beautiful as they always were. Everyone left except for Miroku, he stayed to help out and see it through. Soon it was finished, after three hard long weeks the house was finally finished. Inuyasha smiled and thought 'Done, finally done!'

He walked over to where Miroku was standing "Thank you for staying and helping seeing this through. I owe you one Miroku" He said to him with an expression of great gratitude.

Miroku smiled back "You're welcome my dear friend, we have always help each other out and I hope we continue to do so in the future." Inuyasha nodded as a response.

"I need to go home now and be with Sango, I'm sure she is worried" Miroku said with a slight giggle.

"Keh, okay then" Inuyasha said with his usual smile. Miroku then walked out the door leaving Inuyasha to decorate the place as he saw fit.

He had bought her everything that she would need; Dishes, cabinets, a table, seats, a bed, sheets, blankets, clothes….etc. She had everything and it was all thanks to him, even though she didn't know it yet. He had previously bought her some new kimonos and gave them to her, to hold her off till he got her some more.

It was a small house with a kitchen, dining room and two bedrooms. It wasn't much but Inuyasha hoped that she would be able to call this place home.

Once he was finished, he went down to the nearest creek to clean himself up, before he went to get Kagome. When he was all finished, he started to walk into the village once he arrived he headed toward Sango and Miroku's house.

He walked through the front door only to find that his beauty was fast asleep, he should have known that she would be at this late hour but he wasn't thinking straight with how happy and excited he was.

He walked over to her and brushed a lock of hair away from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead 'I can wait until tomorrow, it's only one more night. Besides she would be able to see it better during the day any way.' He thought to himself smiling.

When he turned to walk out of the door he was trying to be as quite as he possibly could, Kagome begun to move in her sleep Inuyasha stood still for a moment so he wouldn't wake her, she stopped moving a few seconds later and was sleeping peacefully again. He then started tip toeing across the floor once more but ended up stepping on a weak piece of wood accidently it squeaked loud and startled her awake.

Kagome shot up from the bed not sure what just happened, she took a look around to see that it was Inuyasha, she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Inuyasha?" She asked with a garaging sound in her voice, eyes still half shut, but that didn't take away from her beauty.

'DAMNIT!" He screamed in his head as he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to wake you" He said in a whisper, looking at her in her sleepiest form.

Kagome looked at him with one of the sweetest smile "It's okay Inuyasha, is something wrong? What's up?"

He returned her smile and brushed another lock of hair out of her face, "No nothing is wrong L…" Inuyasha said growing red as a cherry from what he was about to say, "Ummm…..uh….we can talk tomorrow, I'll let you rest now, goodnight see you in the morning.

Kagome still smiling said "Goodnight Inuyasha see you then" Once he was out the door and it was shut she wondered to herself 'was he about to call me love? I sure hope so but I'm not going to make him tell me till he's ready.' She then lay back down on the bed and drifted off to sleep once more dreaming of being with Inuyasha in the morning.

**Okay there it was, what did you all think? I know it was kind of a cliff hanger and I'm truly sorry for that, I tried to end it another way and it just didn't look right to me. Well good or bad please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's chapter six for you all, please read and review! **

**Chapter Six**

That next morning Kagome had awakened before anyone else. She woke up with a bright smile on her face. The weather outside was warm and beautiful to match her mood. Kagome stood out of bed, went toward her clothes and picked out a kimono to wear.

She had completely given up the clothes from her time and wore these instead. She honestly didn't mind it at all; she had grown quite fond of these clothes.

Once she was finished she went to the kitchen realizing that she was the only one up, she decided to make breakfast for everyone. 'I think I'll make some extra for Inuyasha, I'll take it to him, we can have a picnic and talk like he wanted too last night' she thought.

Soon they were all at the table with growling stomachs. "Mmmm everything smells delicious Kagome" Miroku said while sitting at the table.

"Thank you" Kagome said still not losing the smile on her face.

Seera and Marii were the last to come out and they walked up to Kagome "Can we help?" Seera asked with an adorable smile on her face.

"Please? We really helping" asked Marii with the same adorable expression on her face.

Kagome bent down so she was at eye level with them, "Sure girls you can help" Kagome said with a loving expression on her face.

"YAY!" they both said in unison. Kagome giggled 'these girls are so cute' she thought to herself.

"How about you girls set the table for me? That would be a big help" Kagome said to the two little girls in front of her.

"Okay" they said while nodding their heads, they went to go set the table. It wasn't the best job, it was actually quite sloppy, but then again they were only three years old, they did do their best and that's really what mattered. Everyone kind of ignored it and let it be so they wouldn't break their little hearts.

Not too much longer the food was ready, Kagome went around and served everyone some, eggs and bacon with a hot cup of tea, the children of course had a glass of milk instead. "Thank you" Sango said too her friend.

"You're welcome everyone dig in" Kagome said feeling happy that everyone was enjoying the breakfast she made. While everyone was eating Kagome went back and started packing up two plates one for her the other for Inuyasha.

Sango noticed that she was packing some of the food and wondered why, "are you going somewhere Kagome? Why are you packing food?" she asked her.

"Yeah I thought that Inuyasha and I could have a picnic and talk today, I hope that's alright, I should have asked first I'm sorry Sango. Did you need me today? If so I can call it off" Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No its okay Kagome trust me you help out enough around here, you deserve some time to yourself to do what you want. Go ahead and don't be sorry just go and enjoy yourself today. Okay?" Sango said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you Sango and I sure will" Kagome said now with a cheerful voice. With that Kagome went to go find Inuyasha.

It didn't take her too long to find him; he was at the sacred tree sitting on one of the branches.

Inuyasha barely even noticed she was there; he was looking up at the bright morning sky lost in his own thoughts. "Huh?" he said in shock, Inuyasha looked down and saw her standing there as if she were waiting for him to come down. Inuyasha jumped off the branch and landed on the ground.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry for waking you up last night" Inuyasha told her with a soft saddened face.

Kagome smiled at him "It's okay Inuyasha, I brought you some breakfast, I thought maybe we could have a picnic and talk about what you wanted to last night" Kagome said handing him a plate of food.

Inuyasha nodded as he took the plate from her, and sat down on the soft grass. Kagome did the same. Once they had finished their breakfast, both of them decided to go for a walk.

Inuyasha had been completely silent nearly the whole time, he just kept staring down to the ground, he barely looked up and when he did he wasn't looking at her. Kagome noticed something was wrong with Inuyasha and wondered what it was, but decided it was best not to say anything for now, give him a chance to say something first.

Well an hour passed by they were still walking and Kagome couldn't take it anymore, her head was about ready to explode out of curiosity and worry. "So, Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" she finally asked him.

He stopped in his place, turned around and finally looked at her. He had almost a worried expression on his face, his beautiful golden orbed eyes looked so sad it was unbearable to Kagome. "Can we….talk later? I want to show you something first" He asked her, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kagome sighed "sure Inuyasha" she agreed, she didn't want to make him worse than he already was, so they continued to walk. It didn't take much longer to reach their destination.

They walked up to this pretty little cottage, no actually it was beautiful. There was a flower garden that surrounded it, in front of the house the flower garden turned into a path for people to walk through. There was a big beautiful tree next to the little place; it gave quite a bit of shade in the yard. The place was completely breath taking.

Kagome instantly fell in love it, "whose place is this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

He turned around and gave a small smile "It's yours Kagome; this is what I, Miroku and some of the other village men have been working on…. just finished it last night….I hope you like it?" He told her, not really asking her because he was afraid of what the answer may be.

Kagome gasped "REALLY? THIS IS MINE!" She said out of excitement, she started to tear up, she couldn't believe it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened 'Oh no, why is she crying? Did I say something wrong? Or does she hate it that much?' he felt his heart sank even further down. "Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked her, sadness now consumed his eyes even more, he was afraid the she hated it.

"I'm crying because I love it Inuyasha thank you very much! I don't know how I could ever repay you." Inuyasha sighed happily, glad to know that that was the real reason she was crying. She ran over and hugged him tightly; good thing he was a half demon, because if he was human she probably would of killed him out of lack of oxygen. "Thank you, thank you!" Kagome was so happy she couldn't stop thanking him; it seemed unbelievable that this was really hers; Inuyasha had definitely out done himself.

This took a lot of weight off of his shoulders; he didn't think she would love it this much. "Wanna see the inside?" he asked her. She happily nodded "Yes please" she replied.

Once they walked inside, Kagome still could not believe her eyes. It was perfect.

The first room you entered was the dining room; it had a glorious fire place, a rug next to it with pillows on top to sit on, a beautiful table made out of dark cherry wood, two windows one facing the front of the house and one facing the back. The windows even had curtains on them which surprised her. t suprised on themld write on, she could write bed and a small little right first, ng to do what you want. Go ahead , they were a plan light blue but they matched the room perfectly.

The next room they went into was the kitchen; it looked like any ordinary kitchen but with a special touch. Kagome couldn't really put her finger on it, but to her it was the best kitchen ever built. Her favorite part was the big white cabinet that held her dishes, silverware, towels….etc.

Then she entered a small hall way that lead to two bedrooms, one on the left and one on the right. Kagome decided to see the one on the right first; it was a medium sized room, it had the basics a bed, a closet and a stand to put stuff on. She thought it must have to had been the guest room.

Then she entered the one on the left, it was much bigger than the last one, had a huge bed in the middle of it. When she stepped into the room she was surprised to find that it was a carpeted floor, the floors from this time were all hardwood, carpeted floors weren't around just yet. The carpet was soft and fuzzy; she thought that it would be great at night time. The room also had a large walk in closet with shelves to store stuff on, a small stand on both sides of the bed and a small little table to do whatever she wanted with. Even with all of that there was still a lot more space left.

Kagome went back to the dining room where Inuyasha was waiting for her; she went up to him and gave him another big hug. "I love it Inuyasha thank you it's perfect."

"You're welcome" He told her.

"Let's go back outside and enjoy the rest of the day" She suggested Inuyasha nodded and held the door open for her. Once they were outside Inuyasha led her under the big tree in her yard, they both sat down in the shade.

"Inuyasha I have a question for you…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her confused "What is it Kagome?" he asked her.

"What you almost called me last night….did you really mean it?" she looked at him; her eyes almost said I need to know.

Inuyasha sighed and went completely still "Yeah….I did..." was his response.

This made Kagome smile, "Will you say it again?" she asked him.

Inuyasha was completely confused on why she wanted him to repeat it but he would do almost anything for the woman, "I….love…you…Kagome" He said turning red, again.

Kagome was so happy her heart felt like it was going to burst, "I love you too Inuyasha, I always have"

Inuyasha turned around not believing what he just heard, he knew that she used to love him but he thought after three years her love would have faded away.

He was extremely happy now, his heart no longer acked, he felt like the luckiest half demon alive. He then stood up giving Kagome his hand to help her up.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her into a tight embrace, just like when he first saw her again. "I have another gift for you…." He said to her, she was surprised to hear that, since he had already given her the world and so much more.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, reached down into his pocket and grabbed a little brown package then gave it to Kagome. She opened it and couldn't believe what she saw; it was a gorgeous gold ring with a diamond on it. "Inuyasha….." Was all she could say.

Inuyasha took her hands into his "Kagome….Will you be my mate...my wife...my everything?" he said nervously, sweat practically dripping off of him.

Kagome was speechless "Yes! Of course I will!"

Inuyasha leand down to kiss her, the kiss was passionate beyond words. Inuyasha then looked at her with a serious look in his eyes and said, "Kagome are you sure about this? I don't want any regrets"

Kagome once again gave her prize winning smile, "Inuyasha I've never been more sure about anything, I love you and want to be with you." Kagome then reached to put her hands behind his neck to pull him closer to her and kissed him once again, Inuyasha took the opportunity to sweep her off her feet. He held her like that for the longest time.

Once night had fallen Inuyasha carried her to the bed. Kagome looked him in the eyes "Inuyasha can you promise me something?" She asked him with so much love in her eyes.

"Anything my love" he told her as he kissed her again.

"Always kiss me goodnight?" was all she said to him.

Inuyasha nodded and said "always and forever" was all he had to say. He laid her down on the bed then he lay down next to her and they slept cuddled into each other's arms all night long.

**Okay so they are finally together! YAY! What did everyone think? Please review! I can't wait to find out what everyone's thoughts are on this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I hope you all can forgive me? I was going to upload the chapter yesterday but I couldn't, after I had finished typing it out all of a sudden it just vanished on me. I was so mad that I couldn't even remember what this chapter was supposed to be on. So here you go, I hope you all enjoy it and remember please read and review! I love getting reviews!**

**Chapter seven: **

Inuyasha and Kagome over the next two days spent their time together alone in their new home. They loved every moment of it and couldn't be happier. To them life couldn't possibly get any better.

On the third day Kagome was preparing them some breakfast. Inuyasha was standing not to far from her, just watching her with a smile on his face. 'She's so amazing and I'm a lucky guy' he thought to himself as he walked towards his woman bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek "Good morning, love" Inuyasha said to her with a such loving gaze.

She turned around to face him and gave him a kiss as well but on his lips "Good morning Inuyasha" She smiled at him and returned that loving gaze. "Breakfast is almost ready" as she said that he took his seat at the table.

A few minutes later Kagome placed the food onto two plates, handing one over to Inuyasha she takes her seat next to him. They ate in silence. Once they were finished Kagome took the plates and put them on the kitchen counter for her to wash later.

Kagome just stood there thinking 'I still can't believe that I'm going to marry Inuyasha, it still seems so unreal. I can't wait to marry him, in both terms.' She was so excited and happy, she's been in love with this man for the longest time and now their going to finally be together forever. Kagome glowed so bright she was like a shinning star in the night. Inuyasha couldn't get enough of it, he stood up and walked over to his woman "What would you like to do today love?" He asked her, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

She took a deep breath and thought about it for a second. "Can we go into the village today? I want to see Kaede and talk to her about the wedding." Inuyasha nodded "sure, sounds..." He was cut off by a sound at the door, someone was knocking. Kagome and him exchanged confused looks 'Great who could that be?' Inuyasha thought to himself rolling his eyes. They walked to the door together.

"Hello" Kagome said as she opened the door, there stood Koga and Ayame they looked happy.

Koga spoke first "Hey Kagome we heard you were back and wanted to give you a welcome back present" It was a basket full of fruits and vegetables of all kinds.

Now it was Ayame's turn "welcome back Kagome, here you go" She said as she handed the basket over to Kagome. Kagome looked into the basket "wow thank you very much" She said with a smile 'wow that was kind of them' Kagome thought.

Koga just now noticed Inuyasha standing behind Kagome, "Hey mutt, what are you doing here?" Koga asked him with a questioning look on his face.

Kagome giggled and looked up at her soon to be husband, giving him the go ahead, he smiled back at her. Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome and put his arm around her waist, "I live here you mangy wolf, I asked Kagome to be mine and she says yes" he told Koga with an evil grin on his face.

Koga's expression turned from questioning to shock, he looked over at Kagome "Is this true Kagome? Are you really going to be his woman?" He asked her in a kind tone of voice.

Kagome shook her head 'same old Koga' She took her free arm and wrapped it around Inuyasha's waist "Yes Koga, it's true. I love him" She told him also in a kind voice.

Koga couldn't believe what he was hearing but he had no choice but to accept it, he found himself having to remember that he himself is now married and couldn't be how he used to be around Kagome. Koga replaced the shocked look with a kind one "Well I'm glad to see that you're happy. We have to go now but welcome back Kagome, bye" As he said that both him and Ayame ran off and within seconds they were out of eyesight.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another and laughed, "Lets go" Inuyasha told her, Kagome nodded and smiled as she took ahold of his hand, and they began to walk into the village to go see Kaede. When they arrived at the village, they stopped at Kaede's hut. Kagome knocked at the side of the house, "Are you home Kaede?" Inuyasha asked loud enough to be heard from inside the hut.

"Yes, come in child" Kaede replied, Kagome entered first than Inuyasha they walked over and took a seat by Kaede. "So what can I help you both with this morning?" she asked to no one really unparticular.

Kagome spoke first "We would like to talk to you about a wedding Kaede, Inuyasha and I wish to be married" she said with a smile. This surprised the elderly woman but at the same time made her happy for the young couple.

"Ah, I see, well when would you like for it to take place?" Kaede asked looking in Kagome's direction.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and took her hand into his own. "As soon as possible" Inuyasha replied not taking his eyes off of Kagome, Kagome nodded agreeing to his answer.

Kaede didn't say anything for a few minutes, she was trying to figure it out in her head. She finally spoke up "Well, since you both are so eager to marry, and since the day is still young we could do it tonight, sound reasonable?" Kaede said to the couple.

"Really? Yes that would be great!" Kagome said out of excitement, this made Kaede laugh "Yes child really, now you should be on your way so we can prepare for tonight. Be back here by five." She told them, as soon as that was said the happy couple left.

They decided to go for a walk in Inuyasha's forest. Kagome noticed something was on his mind, his eyes were all of a sudden full of so much sadness. She decided that it was best not to say anything on it, he will tell her what it is eventually. They walked for hours until they reached an clear opening, Inuyasha took a tight hold on her and jumped on a tree branch to relax. Kagome laid her head on his chest cuddling up next to him. Inuyasha sighed he had a small smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a soft voice. She looked up at him and he could see the worry and concern behind her eyes, "Yes Inuyasha?" she said in a sweet voice.

"I need to tell you something about the mating part of our marriage, after it's over...there is a possibility that you could change, into a half demon like me...BUT! You might stay a human...there really is no way of knowing which one will happen." He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and continued, "If you don't want to now I understand. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, I forgot about that until earlier today." He was relieved to get that off of his chest, he thought to himself 'I hope she still wants to, but if she doesn't I do understand. But in a way it doesn't matter eighter way to me, I'm just happy to be able to call her mine.'

Kagome cupped his face with one hand and smiled sweetly at him. "Inuyasha, I do still want to. I want to be able to marry you on both terms...no matter what happens"

Time seemed to go by slow for the couple but eventually five o clock cam around and they were off to the village once more. Kagome went to Miroku and Sango's place to get ready while Inuyasha went to Kaede's to wait. He decided that he wanted to get married in his normal robe of the fire rat outfit, him and Kagome both agreed that he just wouldn't be himself otherwise. Kagome was going to wear a plan simple white kimono with a flower in her hair.

Soon it was time for it all to start...

**Well there you guys have it! Here is chapter seven yay! What did you think of it? Sorry if it seemed rush or short, and If my grammar is poor I will try to do better next chapter. I just typed it out in a hurry so I don't doubt that there isn't any. Again I'm sorry it took so long for me to give it, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter regardless. Please review I look forward to them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Here is another chapter for all of you. Enjoy! Please remember to review at the end, I love hearing from everyone.**

**Chapter eight:**

Inuyasha took his place at the altar, as he was standing there, both his heart and mind were racing so fast nothing could compare. He was in complete disbelieve. A few minutes later he saw her, walking towards him. She had a smile on her face that could brighten up the night, her outfit was perfect, everything was just perfect about her. Inuyasha loved it when she smiled it always seemed to make him smile. His nerves seemed to settle seeing her and that loving gaze she was giving him. Once she was there standing beside him, he took her hand in his as they turned towards Kaede, She then started the ceremony with a smile on her face as well. Kaede looked to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha repeat after me: This woman, I marry no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear." He looked Kagome in the eyes and repeated "This woman, I marry no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear." Kaede then looked at Kagome "Kagome repeat after me: This man, I marry no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear." Kagome not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha repeated "This man, I marry no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear." Kaede turning back to Inuyasha said " you marry this woman and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person , comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?" "Yes, I promise" Kaede then looked over to Kagome and asked her "you marry this man and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person , comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?" Kagome nodded "Yes, I promise" Kaede then said "Okay Inuyasha you may kiss your bride" Inuyasha then scooped her into his arms bridal style and kissed her, they made the kiss a long and everlasting one. Everyone cheered and clapped for the new married couple, bringing them back into reality. There was a small party afterwards, for everyone to congratulate the bride and groom. They received gifts from all the villagers, including the Miroku and Sango's twin girls they walked up and gave each of them a flower that they picked, it was the thought that counted. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly to her husband, "Yes, Kagome?" He said taking her hand. "Could you close your eyes for just a second? There's something I want to do for you" she asked him seriously. Inuyasha nodded unsure why he had to close his eyes but he did it any way for her. "Okay you can open them" Kagome told him, when Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw the beads of Subjugation in her hands. With a very shocked expression on his face Inuyasha was speechless he didn't know what to say. Kagome smiled reading his face "You'll never have to wear them again, I trust you now without them, Inuyasha. This is my gift to you." "Kagome..." He smiled "Thank you, love" Kagome nodded as she kissed him on the cheek. 'Oh yeah I almost forgot" Inuyasha thought as he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Here I got this for you" Kagome gently took the black box from his hands, she opened it, there was a small golden bracelet inside. "It's beautiful Inuyasha, thank you" she placed the bracelet on her wrist she smiled "How does it look?" "It's beautiful on you, I'm happy you like it" Inuyasha told his wife. The party continued for a few more hours, when it was all over and everyone had gone home for the night. They decided to go home. Once they were finally home, Inuyasha took Kagome into the bedroom. He took off her clothes and laid her on the bed, kissing her up and down her body. Making her shiver and moan out of pure pleasure. He then started to remove his clothing, he laid on top of her he kissed her fiercely and passionately. He looked her in the eyes once more "This will hurt for a minute" she nodded giving the okay so he put himself inside of her, she winced from the pain. Inuyasha kissed her trying to make the pain go away faster, when he received an okay nod from her he started going in and out of her gently. Leaning down to her neck and bit into her, he played with it for a second to make sure the mark would stay permanently. He gradually went faster and faster thrusting into her, making her moan louder and louder. "INUYASHA!" she screamed out his name as she reached her climax, he went even faster "Say my name Kagome, scream it for everyone to her. Let them know who's woman you are!" Inuyasha ordered her as his demonic blood started to come out. "INUYASHA! I BELONG TO YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, she then released sending it all over Inuyasha, this turned him on more so he went even faster. "KAGOME!" He screamed thrusting into her one more time he filled her with his cum. He then laid his head on her breast and put his arms around her. "I love you, Kagome" He said in a whisper looking up at her. She smiled "I love you too, Inuyasha" As she said that he lifted from her and laid down beside her brushing the hair away from her face. He held out his arms for her to embrace. "Mine" he said holding her close to him, "Yours" she said as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Okay here you all go, chapter eight! YAY! To be honest I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, with the wedding and the sex / mating scene. The wedding because I don't have any idea on how a Japanese goes let alone the vows, and the other scene is simply because I've never written a love scene. How did I do on them? Any ways I hope you all enjoyed it, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back again, as always I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please everyone review I'm not receiving many and am unsure if I should continue this story or not. So please review?**

**Chapter nine: **

That next morning Inuyasha had awaken early. He looked down to see that his Kagome was still asleep beside him. He took one of his free hands and cupped her face, gently rubbing his thumb over her soft skin. She was his, and nothing could change that now. They were in love and they were happy.

Inuyasha thought of how all of his life he has been alone; no one expect his mother ever loved him. She died when Inuyasha was very young, leaving him to fend for himself. No one even cared, everyone hated him for who and what he was; a weak half demon, humans hated him because of the demon part and demons hated him because of his human part. As he grew older he proved them wrong. Not even Kikyo could accept him, she wanted him to become a full human.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he wouldn't be alone any more; He had someone who truly loved him for exactly who he was, someone who he could spend the rest of his life with happily. She was his only weakness. He smiled taking it all in.

Kagome stirred around a bit, and Inuyasha knew she was waking up. A few seconds later her eyed fluttered open she smiled "Good morning" she said while placing her own hand on her husbands face. 'I love that word' She thought happily.

"Good morning, love" he replied as he bent down to kiss her with everything he had, full of love and passion. The kiss lingered on for few long minutes until they needed to come up for air. "I love you, Kagome" He breathed out heavily, pure love shinning in his eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome replied showing the same amount of love, he then took his wife and mate into his strong embrace.

They stayed that way for the rest of the day, not caring about any thing else, just each other.

A week later they woke up together giving each other a good morning kiss. Kagome went to pick out her kimono for the day. Inuyasha looked at her strangely he couldn't understand it but it seemed like something was different. "Um...Kagome" Inuyasha said not really in question but more to get her attention.

She didn't turn around, her body was almost frozen. She didn't like it when he used that tone of voice, it always worried her. "Yes, hun?" she asked still not looking at him. He fell silent for a moment.

"look at me" He didn't mean for it to sound like a demand but some how that's how it came out and it startled her. Nevertheless she still complied and she turned to look at him.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in surprise. Kagome had worry written all over her face, "What's wrong Inu? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He could see it in her eyes, she wasn't scared just worried. "Don't worry, love. Nothings wrong...you're changing Kagome." He told her with cautiously.

She seemed to relax just a little, she didn't understand what he meant. She didn't feel any different. Her eyes now widened 'does he mean...' she wondered. "You mean into a half demon? Like you?" The worry disappeared from her face it was replaced now with curiosity. She wanted to be sure, she understood what he meant.

"Yeah...You're changin" Inuyasha smirked, Kagome didn't completely understand. "I don't feel any different, are you sure?"

He nodded "You probably wont, for awhile anyways, at least till you've completely changed. But it's their, your eyes are changing color their darker, and I can see fangs now. You're scent is even changing..." He looked down and sighed "Are you mad?"

She walked over to him, she placed her hand under his chin making him look at her, then brushed the hair from his face. Smiling sweetly at him "No, not at all. I told you before that I was fine with it, I just wonder what I'm going to look like when it's complete" This made him smile, although he could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her simply.

"Nothing"

"You're lying Kagome, don't lie to me love. What is it?"

Kagome sighed in defeat, lowering her gaze "It's nothing...I just can't help but think, what if when I change completely you no longer like the way I look, no longer thought I was pretty? I don't want you being turned away from me..." She told him honestly as tears threaten to fall.

He took her into a tight embrace "That would never happen Kagome, I promise. I love you and no matter what happens that wont change" He pulled away just enough for him to kiss her long and hard. "As for what you will look like, I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see. Even now I don't find you pretty, Kagome...I think you're beautiful."

She rested her head on his chest, her arms were around his waist. "Thank you" She whispered to him.

A month later Kagome was nearing the end of her change, She had black doggie ears on top of her head, golden eyes, fangs, claws. The works. If Kagome was beautiful before, she was breath taking now.

They were inside while Kagome cooked them breakfast. She was smiling and humming something to herself. Inuyasha was sitting at the table waiting for her. Soon she took her seat next to him with two plates of food. He could see that her outside appearance was complete but the change inside was not yet.

"How are you feeling today, love?" Inuyasha asked her before taking a bite into his eggs.

"Good, I feel different definitely but in a good way, you know?" She presented her prize winning smile to him. He nodded in understanding. 'Soon it will be all over, she will feel like her normal self again' He thought happily.

Two days later, Inuyasha woke up early again, a grin graced his lips as he sensed that it was finally complete. She was a half demon.

**Okay there you all go, here is chapter nine and I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while to update, I was really busy! Forgive me? Also Please, Please, Please review! I love receiving them, seeing what everyone has to say, or if anyone has any questions.**


End file.
